Today & Tomorrow & Until Whenever
by Kaikaze
Summary: An assortment of short stories and drabbles featuring the irresistible KanamexZero pairing. Various universes, ratings and genres. Individual chapter summaries inside. Yaoi-flavored, endless Romance. Rating may changes. KxZ.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: To my dear beloved readers! I'm still very much alive, only that I'm suffering from writer's block due to my stressful situation these few days T^T I'm still writing my other story, only with a snail-like speed. But please be patient!

About this story, it's a collection of drabbles and short stories. Mostly for the sake of curing my writing block and throwing my random muse here and there!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to the almighty Matsuri Hino-sama! If it's mine, Kaname-chama would have escaped with his dear Zerorin and live happily ever after together! T^T

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname x Zero.

Warning: Inevitable OOC-ness, high in sugar fluffiness, Kaname is a pervert, surprisingly-swearing-but-innocent Zerorin, chapter is not beta-ed, AU and they're humans!

Chapter summary: Kiryuu Zero was buried in a pile of books for his revision. While a certain Kuran Kaname, his roommate, had a different plan for his dear Zerorin. *grins*

* * *

**Feather I**

"_Zero!~"_

The silver-haired teen's eyes twitched, but he decided to ignore the source of his annoyance and continued poking his face into piles of books and scattered papers for his revision.

"_Zero..! My dear Zero..! Ze-ro-rin!~~"_

The said teen closed his eyes, tightening his grasp of the book in his hands as he tried to hold his rapidly _thinning _patience. He cleared his throat, glaring at the person from across his single bed before shifting his attention back to his book.

"I'm going to _eat _you tonight if you continue to ignore me!~~"

Kuran Kaname quickly ducked a single book thrown at his way the moment he finished his previous line, grinning smugly when he effortlessly evaded the threatening object.

"Seriously, Kaname... Can't you see that I'm trying to study here? I swear I wouldn't agree to register a separate room from Ichiru if I knew I get you as my roommate instead!" Zero bat out, huffing in annoyance, puffing his cheeks slightly to control his temper.

_My Zero is so cute._

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be his roommate Zero. _Trust me!_ And as much as I love seeing you wearing those glasses while studying, you've been going at it for 7 hours now since early this morning!" The brunet took his pillow into his arms, hugging the fluffy object tightly while faking a pouting face, gazing at his _dear _roommate with eyes filled with expectation.

"I have all the reason to do so! _We _have a fucking test tomorrow and Takamiya-sensei is going to taunt me if I didn't pass _with flying colors._ Plus you've been sitting in front of me since you woke up and _do nothing_. Don't you even study, Kaname?"

"_What?_ Tell me, Zero. Does Takamiya-sensei have been victimizing you just because you sleep in his class almost _all the time? _Tell me!" Kaname suddenly jolted up from his position, voice increasing in volume just from the mere thought of his teacher treating _his Zero_ in a nasty way.

Zero's eyes twitched yet again at the mention of his inevitable habit in class. Sometimes he wondered if Kaname was just being sadistic and reminded him of it too.

"W-Well.. Just that he's prejudice when it comes to me, even though I scored in his class all the time. But he told me that he won't let me sleep in his class anymore if I didn't score high mark this time." He murmured in annoyance, as his long fingers fidgeted with the book in his hand, shifting it from page to page.

The last time Takamiya-sensei tried to wake him up, he had used a thick dictionary to hit the back of his sleepyhead in class. He was wide awake through the whole day during that time, dealing with his aching head. And he swear he saw a pile of thicker dictionaries and encyclopedia on his teacher's desk.

"He likes you, _Zero..._" Kaname said suddenly, catching his roommate's attention.

"What? Impossible, Kaname. He treats me the worst!" He retorted, flashing an irritated glare at Kaname while adjusting his reading glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"That's why he treats you differently from others, he likes you Zero. I can perfectly see that! But that aside, just remember that _you're mine!_" The brunet stated, eyes never strayed away from Zero as he scrutinized his reaction.

"That's ridiculous, Kaname. Why will he likes me anyway? And of course I remember that I'm your–.."

Zero stopped in his mid-sentence. Kaname _grinned._

"Fucking scratch _that!_ I'm not yours! And stop grinning!" The silver-haired teen yelled, hiding his face with his own fluffy pillow. Of course, Kaname caught the sight of his dear Zero's flaming cheeks.

_Oh... So irresistibly cute!_

"Denial is futile, my dear Zerorin."

"I'm not denying anything and stop adding stuff to my name, Kaname! And I _asked _you, don't you even study?" He uttered, the upper part of his face no longer hidden by the pillow, except for his cheeks and downward.

"I did, I was wide awake last night, burning the midnight oil while you're taking your _beauty sleep. _I thought of kissing you to wake you up, but _unfortunately _I fell asleep before the morning." Kaname said nonchalantly, clearly sensing the irritated aura of his Zerorin but dismissing it all the way.

His mind preoccupied with the image of the sleeping silver-haired teen, cheeks flushing slightly while snuggling with his stuffed Koala Bear.

_Zero is so cute..._

"I don't even need your kiss!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes.. –.."

"Oh... Quit it, and let me study already!" Zero threw his pillow to a side and determinedly took his notebook and wrote down a few memory-keys for his study-aid.

Five minutes passed uneventfully, with Kuran Kaname admiring the beauty in front of him while Zero tried as hard as he might to ignore the penetrating gaze from the brunet.

But the tranquilizing atmosphere didn't last for long after the seventh minute. Zero observed with twitching eyes as the piles of book in front of him miraculously disappeared one by ones. A certain Kuran Kaname was taking the effort to put the books under the bed, making spaces for _his invasion_.

"Kaname..." Zero spoke in a low volume, his voice threatening.

"Yes, love?" Kaname replied with a smile on his face, while he proceeded to put the book away.

"Stop, it."

"No." Another book was put under the bed.

"I said stop it!" Zero ran out of his patience as he roughly grabbed the book from the brunet's grasp, whining slightly when Kaname didn't let go of the book. In fact, the brunet was grinning the whole time.

"Give. It. To. Me!" The silver-haired teen yanked the book away with all his might, until Kaname lost his grip on the book and fell backward from the sudden loss of force. His head bumped with the metal leg of Zero's bed with a loud 'thud'.

Zero's amethyst eyes widened as Kaname remained motionless on his side, on the floor after the collision a moment ago.

"K-Kaname!"

In a matter of second, Zero rushed to Kaname's side, kneeling on the floor while positioning the brunet's head on his laps, searching for any sign of bleeding. He sighed in temporary relief after finding none injury.

"Kaname... Kaname, wake up, please! I'm sorry!"

He continued to massage the brunet's scalp, feeling the silky locks between his fingers. He shook Kaname's body slightly, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

And yet, he received no response. Zero's amethyst eyes started to become watery, his tears threatening to fall as he thought of the horrible thing that he did to his roommate.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He brought Kaname's head close to his chest, kissing the pain away from the bumped spot. His lips never leaving the brunet's head while he murmured his apologizes.

"I promise I won't ignore you anymore. Please... wake up, Kaname."

The silver-haired teen closed his eyes tightly, letting his crystalline tears to fall profusely, wetting his glasses. Unknown to him, the corner of Kaname's lips quirked a little, and yet the brunet remained motionless, indulging himself with the gentle ministration from _his Zero._

"Wake up, already... Please. I.. Kaname, I l-love you." Zero choked on his sobs, subconsciously letting out his love confession as he tried to ignore the heat that rushed to his cheeks. He continued to kiss the pain away from Kaname.

"I love you too, Zero."

"I k-know... So please wake.. –.." He halted in his line, his watery eyes fluttered open as he was met with a pair of dark magenta orbs gazing at him _not-so-innocently_, along with a smirking lips of one Kuran Kaname.

"K-Kaname! You sneaky bastard!" Zero shouted to the smirking brunet as Kaname made no motion to remove his head from Zero's comfortable laps. He let out a heartfelt chuckle after a couple of seconds later when his love interest continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, alright? But it's just too hard to resist when you're so _cutely worried_ about me. Ze-ro-rin." Kaname's hand reached up to wipe the tears away from Zero's fair creamy cheeks. For some reason, the tears just won't stop falling.

Zero pried the hands away from him and hastily rushed to his bed, ignoring the lying form on the floor. The silver-haired teen buried his face into his pillow as he laid on his side in a fetal position, his books forgotten.

The brunet took the effort to sit up, his head dizzying a little _for real_, but he ignored it nonetheless, his attention focused on Zero's retreating form.

"Hey.. I'm sorry, alright? Come on.. Look at me." Kaname whispered to Zero's reddening ears, caressing the fine silver tresses at the same time. The strands of hair slipped between his fingers like a silk and Kaname can't helped himself but became addicted to the silky locks.

"Go away...! I was damn worried about you and yet y-you just mercilessly fake your unconsciousness."

"Zero... Zero!~ I'm sorry, alright? I'm really sorry, I'll do anything that you want. Please, forgive me..." The brunet, _for once_, sounded apologetic as he collided his head softly with Zero's silver-head, inhaling the sweet scent of Zero's shampoo.

"Then, shut up and do _whatever _you want." Zero murmured halfheartedly, his anger subsided a little albeit he was still frustrated with the brunet.

And Kaname did _just that,_ shutting himself up and did whatever he wanted.

He haphazardly turned Zero around on his back, prying Zero's face away from the pillow. Removing Zero's glasses and putting it aside, he took a few seconds to admire the sight of the slightly teary amethyst eyes, the flaming red cheeks of the person beneath him as well as the bewildered face of one Kiryuu Zero.

Without a warning, he closed the distance between them, locking his lips with Zero's luscious one as the silver-haired teen could only gasp from the sudden gesture. Kaname took the chance to slip his tongue into Zero's wet cavern, enveloping it with a passionate heat.

Zero tasted of minty lychee, courtesy of the flavored candy that he had been munching on throughout his revision session as well as his own unique taste. Kaname never thought that the lips he was claiming currently could feel so soft to the touch, softer than how he had imagined ever since the first day he shared a room with Zero, two years ago.

He pressed their lips tightly closed together, delving deeper into Zero's delicious heat until both of them were out of air. Kaname reluctantly pushed himself away from the glistening lips, licking the trails of saliva at the corner of Zero's lips before he traveled north, to land a kiss on Zero's forehead.

Zero remained speechless as he closed his eyes when he felt Kaname's soft lips touched his forehead.

"Is that your first kiss, Zero?" Kaname acquired as he looked down at the mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

The silver-haired teen looked away to the side, with a wide spread of blush adorning his cheeks as he could only nodded his head upon the question.

"Then I'm honored to announce that you totally deserve _my first kiss _too, Zero." The brunet chuckled, seeing the surprised reaction before a small smile plastered on Zero's face.

Judging by Kaname's personality, he never thought that the brunet still reserved his first kiss. And yet, the revelation brought a smile to his face. At least, his first kiss was taken by a very deserving man too.

They stayed silent for a while, admiring the newly found tranquilizing moment as they stared into one another eyes. Until Kaname leaned down and whispered to Zero's ears.

"And do you have any idea that I still haven't _done it_ with anyone else?" He whispered suggestively to Zero's ears with the husky voice of his, hoping that the silver-haired teen caught his drift.

"W-What? Do _what?_"

Zero's respond left Kaname with a crestfallen face. The brunet was oblivious on how innocent his love interest could be.

"Zero... When you swear the word _'fuck'_, do you have any idea on what does it mean? Or how it works?" Kaname inquired with a voice full of expectation. He could save himself a big time if his partner had any idea about _it._

"W-Well... No? Ichiru uses it when he swear, so... it's infectious. We're twins after all, albeit I don't know what it means." He blurted out _innocently_. Unaware that he just put _his ass _in a dangerous alert situation when Kaname became unbelievably _excited _and _aroused _on how naive his Zero could be.

"We have the whole day, Zero. You studied enough, now let me demonstrate a lesson that you will remember throughout your lifetime." The brunet grinned evilly, as he trapped Zero in his embrace, placing Zero's hands at either side of his head while he hovered dangerously above him.

"W-Wha? K-Kaname.. What are you...-" The silver-haired teen flushed a great degree as Kaname puffed an air to his neck, licking the area teasingly as he sucked on a pinch of soft skin.

_My Zero.. So cute, so sexy, so hot, definitely irresistible! _

"Alright, Zero. We start with a _foreplay_.." Kaname slide his finger along the parting of Zero's white shirt, popping the buttons which flew everywhere, revealing a fair expose of white creamy skin adorned with two rosy buds.

_I can't resist anymore..._

"K-Kaname!"

**….**

**…**

**..**

The next day, both of them didn't sit for their test for a peculiar _mysterious _reason. Takamiya-sensei set a detention class for the two of them throughout the whole month.

"Ooh.. Zero... On the _positive _side, a detention class can be a good place and time for we to... _you know_."

"S-Shut up, Kaname you pervert!"

And so their punishments kept increasing in a drastic measure ever since they _tainted_ the teacher's desk on one _fine_ evening detention class.

**….**

**…**

**..**

[The End]

* * *

So, how was it? The story ends here because it's a short story. Unless inspiration struck, and I can continue with Kaname & Zero of this universe for other drabble! It's flexible, really! ^^

Should I continue with this stories compilation plan of mine? Or did I bored you out of your mind? T^T Because this is written during my writer's block, it might be terrible. I don't know. *sniffs*

And pardon me for any grammatical errors, this was written during my half-conscious state. ^^;;

Reviews will feed me with so much inspiration and lift-up the stress in my mind! Reviews make me happy, review is my Mana-Elixir. But I'm not begging for reviews. Look into my eyes, I'm _not!_ *ultimate neko-eyes attack*

I'll add more story when my inspirations come! Tata, for now!~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my dear beloved readers! Just so you know, I'm rushing right now, and so I'll leave you with this story for now, I don't even have the time to write chapter summary!~~ T^T

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to the almighty Matsuri Hino-sama! If it's mine, you won't even want to imagine what would have happened to our dear Zerorin! Fufu.

Rating: T

Pairing: Kaname x Zero. Special character appearance: Kiryuu Ichiru!

Warning: Inevitable OOC-ness, Kaname is a pervert, devilish Ichiru, chapter is not beta-ed, AU(As in the same KaZe from Chapter 1)!

* * *

Life as a high-school student had been fantastically fabulous for Kuran Kaname, especially when his roommate was a certain silver-haired beauty, namely Kiryuu Zero who was recently recognized as _his _official lover.

Ever since they indirectly confessed their feeling for one another, about a month ago, the everyday daily activities of Kuran Kaname had been unfolding rather interestingly if not smoothly. To the point that _detention classes _had been something that he looked forward to for every single day.

Yes, Kuran Kaname was enjoying his school life to the fullest as each day with his lover was never boring but rather _scrumptiously eventful._

Day and night, day and _night _for the full one month of their relationship together, Kaname felt like he was the luckiest man ever lived on Earth.

And yet, his unending happiness was short-lived as the night that he dreaded the most finally came, the night where the _Kiryuu twins _decided that they should sleep together at least once a month, _together_ in the same room, _together_ on the same bed, _together_ sharing a blanket.

And _together _they slept in Kaname and Zero's shared dormitory room, with an isolated brunet alone on his own cold bed while the twins were chattering between themselves.

"Sshh... Ichiru! Quiet down, K-Kaname might hear you." The older of the twin whispered persistently toward his brother, making a shushing motion by putting a finger over his lips.

However, even those whispered words failed to escape from a certain brunet's ears as he heightened his hearing sense, unable to control himself from listening to any Zero-related topics that were exchanged between the twins.

Kaname shifted in his bed, while tightening his hug on the _Koala Bear plush doll _that Zero had kindly lend to him, as a substitute for himself. He inhaled his lover's scene from the fluffy object as his ears peaked in concentration when the younger Kiryuu finally opened his mouth.

"Let it be Zero, I don't even care if he heard us, in fact I think he's straining his ears just to eavesdrop our conversation." Ichiru smirked as he saw the form on the other bed stiffened for a second, proving his fact right.

However the older twin remained oblivious to the situation as he was turning his back to the brunet, while facing Ichiru on his front, a perplexed expression plastered on his face as Ichiru suddenly smirked out of the blue.

"Why are you smirking Ichiru?"

"It's nothing, really. Let's get back to the topic, do you remember those time when we used to take a bath _together_ in the same bathtub, Zero? Quite frequently might I add, and I totally enjoyed every single moment of it." Ichiru uttered with an intended high-volume of voice, as he internally chuckled to himself upon the immediate reaction from the brunet.

Kaname felt a vein popped up on his temple as he listened to Ichiru's word. Somehow, he knew that his suspicion towards the younger Kiryuu was always right, that the boy was obviously a sadist as opposed to _his Zero._

"Ssshh.. Ichiru! Stop bringing those embarrassing moments back to the surface!" Zero whined to his twin as his cheeks flushed crimson upon some resurfacing memories.

"What's so embarrassing about the two of us taking a bath together, Ze-ro? Ah.. I know! You mean those _times_ when I discovered each one of your sensitive spots?" Ichiru blurted out followed by his intensely dark chuckles as he reminisced the memories in his mind.

"I-Ichiru! Quit it." The older silver-haired teen whispered his vociferous protest sharply. Sometimes his younger twin could get painstakingly out of control, especially during the Friday night like this, when they didn't have to worry about class on the next day.

"Make me stop, _Zero-nii_. I might as well attack those weak spots of yours. Remember how ticklish you are when I touch certain parts of _your body?_"

An irritated growl emitted from the brunet across their bed, and it didn't went unnoticed by the Kiryuu twins.

Zero shifted to Kaname's direction looking at his lover's form as he tilted his head to a side in a curious manner.

"Are you still awake, Kaname?"

_No response._

"He's _probably _fast asleep, Zero. That growl is perhaps caused by something happening in his dream. Let him be, and let's focus on you... _Ze-ro-nii."_

The older silver-haired teen felt a shiver ran down his spine as Ichiru voiced out his name in such a suspicious way, giving him a sign that whatever plan shuffling through his twin's mind would be a bad one.

"Focus on... me?" Zero asked warily, his amethyst eyes looking straight into Ichiru's identical amethyst ones, the only different was that, Ichiru's had a flicker of mischievous behind them.

"Yes.. I wonder if you're still as ticklish as ever after quite sometime.." A wide grin suddenly found itself plastered on Ichiru's face, as the teen made a gesture with his hand, ready to tackle his older twin.

"I-Ichiru! If you're thinking of doing what I'm thinking you're going to do. You better stop it – nngghh!"

Zero was caught off guard when Ichiru's right hand suddenly made its way to the left side of his neck, tracing a light gesture along the soft sensitive skin, which Ichiru remembered as one of Zero's weak spots.

"Hmm.. This is so much fun, there's no way I'm going to stop teasing you, _Zero!~_" The younger twin whispered huskily against Zero's left ear, as he immediately puffed a hot air along the sensitive earlobes.

"G-gnnhhhh! Stop it, Ichiru! It's ticklish!" Zero's voice had started to increase in volume as his twin made no sign of stopping anytime soon.

He remembered an incident when they were about 11-year-old, Ichiru had tickle him to the point that he was shedding his tears and begging for the younger twin to stop. They had been fighting that day, fighting over the last piece of dark chocolate apparently.

"I will stop when I feel sleepy. But for now, I am as wide awake as an owl at night, Zero. So prepare yourself!"

"I-Ichiru!"

The said twin, lunge for his older twin, sneaking his hands into the blanket and started tickling and lightly touching his brother's sensitive points.

Ichiru knew that Zero was extremely ticklish, especially when he lightly touched the both side of Zero's waist, along the visible hipbones. And then, at the back of his knees, those were the spots that Ichiru enjoyed teasing very much, not to mention about some other unexpected spot too.

As minutes passed away, the twins were trashing around in their bed, the younger one indulging himself in teasing his brother, while the other was asking for mercy.

In actuality both of them were having fun in their own personal world. Zero couldn't deny the fact that he actually loved this side of Ichiru, and if his brother was happy, he would share the same happiness too.

Ichiru was aware that his brother was having fun too, despite his protest. And the younger twin kept reminding himself not to overdo it, because he knew the limitation that Zero could take.

_However_, Ichiru's control over himself had wavered a little, because the sight of a pissed off brunet across their bed, entertained Ichiru so much.

Zero wasn't aware that Kaname had come out of his half-sleeping state and he was currently sitting at the edge of his bed, looking irritated and glaring at the younger twin.

When he couldn't take the sight in front of his eyes anymore, Kaname cleared his throat and stood up from his bed, heading to his lover's direction. Ichiru's torturing fingers had slow down a little when he noticed the brunet's presence near the bed.

Ichiru stuck out his tongue deviously before returning his gaze to his dear twin, loving the sight of his messy brother, cheeks flushed with his hair falling wildly here and there.

Suddenly, Zero noticed a shadow hovered over him as he immediately turned around, only to be met with his lover who stood at the side of his bed, the _Koala Bear plush doll_ in his hand.

Ichiru stopped his ministration at last as he settled his head onto his fluffy pillow, eager to discover on what would be Kaname's next action towards his brother.

After all, one of Kiryuu Ichiru's hobbies was getting his twin brother into _trouble._

"Kaname? What's wrong?" Zero finally let out his curiosity, wondering why his lover was standing there and doing nothing, because as far as he knew, Kaname didn't walk in his sleep.

"Here. Take back your _Koara-chan_, Zero." The brunet leaned down and tucked the fluffy object under Zero's unresisting arms, the younger teen looking bewildered upon his action.

"W-Why? You don't like _him?_ I mean.. Koara-chan?" The silver-haired teen asked innocently, tightening his grip on his precious bear.

"No. It's not that, _Zero._ I don't want him as your substitute anymore, so let me sleep with you, _now._"

Meanwhile, Ichiru watched the scene with utmost interest, as the brunet suddenly helped himself onto the bed, sandwiching the older Kiryuu between his twin and Kaname.

"W-Wha?! Seriously, Kaname.. This is a freaking single bed! Go back to your bed!" Zero tried to budge the brunet away from his bed.

However, Kaname made no move to change his spot, as he snuggled himself into Zero's pillow and nonchalantly wrapped his arms along Zero's waist, earning a startled yelp from his lover.

_So cute._

"I won't go anywhere, Zero. Now, let's sleep shall we?" The claret-eyes teen whispered huskily to his lover as he closed his eyes, ready to sleep the night away.

"Kaname.. It's too crowded here! Go away..!"

The older Kiryuu twin whined to his lover, and yet the only response that he received was the brunet biding his good-night to him along with those three words that Zero loved to hear.

After the next 7 minutes, Zero found himself trapped between two _sleeping _forms, their breath mingling around him as each exhalations from both Ichiru and Kaname sent a shiver through his body as their lips were _exactly_ right at each sides of his pierced ears.

'_Freaking annoying Kaname!... Ichiru too!'_

The silver-haired teen shifted on his side, trying to get himself in a comfortable position, despite of the narrow space that was left for him.

His amethyst eyes however suddenly landed on Kaname's unoccupied bed as an idea struck his mind.

_**….**_

_**…**_

_**..**_

A thin ray of sun cascaded through a crack from the curtain as it shined through the dormitory room. Its blinding light managed to disrupt a certain brunet's sleep as a pair of claret-eyes fluttered open drowsily.

His blurry eyes traveled to another form beside him, as he unhesitatingly recognized the figure as his lover judging from the locks of messy silver hairs.

_Zero's messy hair is so cute. _

He mused to himself as he contemplated for a second whether to wake his lover up or not, before he finally made up his mind.

"I'm sure the sleeping beauty needs a kiss from his prince, right Zero-rin?"

The brunet scooted closer to the figure beside him, leaning a little bit closer to take a look at his lover. Slowly, he leaned down to steal a kiss from the sleeping figure when out of the blue, his claret eyes clashed with a sharp and dark amethyst ones.

Kaname suddenly sensed danger and before he could bring it in himself to retreat from his action as soon as possible, a hard kick was haphazardly directed to his nether region before he was sent onto the floor by another vigorous push.

The brunet hissed in pain, clutching at his precious area as he glared at the culprit who dared to kick him in _that area_.

"What the fuck are you planning to do, you sick pervert bastard?! I am NOT my brother!"

Kiryuu Ichiru yelled at the top of his lungs as he gave his most hateful glare to his twin's lover.

He glanced at his brother's laying form on another bed across from him, completely unaffected by their quarrel early in the morning.

"I thought you were _my Zero_! And just so you know, I utterly and irrevocably have no desire to kiss you, _Kiryuu Ichiru_!" Kaname voiced out his words with pure malice in his tone.

They proceeded with their glaring contest intensely, until Ichiru finally went fed up and stood up to leave the room. But not before he kicked the brunet's leg and slammed the door with a loud shut.

"That devil doppelganger. Tchh!" Kaname cursed under his breath as he waited for the pain along his nether region to subside.

A moment after, he noticed that Zero had started to stir from his sleep as the silver-haired teen's attention immediately landed on him. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before Zero finally broke the eerie silent.

"Urm... Fancy seeing you on the... floor, Kaname." Zero spoke in his half-conscious state, wondering if he was still in one of his dreams where seeing a bad-luck Kaname had become a normal occurrence in his dream land. After all he needed an outlet to vent out his frustration on his insatiable lover.

"Blame that evil doppelganger of yours, my dear Zero." The brunet replied, all the while enjoying the sight of his lover's messy state, with a crown of silver-locks straying here and there on his head.

_Can he be any cuter than this?! Surely he can, he's my Zero after all._

"Doppel... ganger? Oh.. You mean, Ichiru? How does it feel to sleep on the same bed as him, Kaname?"

Kaname's thought was halted by his lover's words as the brunet tried to decipher the information in his head, and the _playful _tone that Zero had use a couple of seconds ago.

It seemed as if Zero had predicted that such _painful event _would happen in the morning. And the silver-haired teen was actually having so much fun watching Kaname's painful state, judging by the soft giggles that were muffled with his _Koara-chan_.

"That's such an interesting question, _Zero-rin_. And to conclude my first experience of sharing the same bed with him, I will say that your twin is the very reincarnation of the devil himself!"

The brunet shot an eyebrow when he saw a mischievous smirk made its way to the corner of _his Zero's _lips, before the the amethyst-eyed teen decided to speak.

"Aahh.. I see. That sure explains a lot about your painful situation _down there_, Kaname."

As soon as he finished his own share of tormenting his pervert lover, Zero drowsily get up from Kaname's bed. He made his way to his own awaiting mattress as he slumped back into the comfortable pillow.

It was Saturday morning after all, and the last thing that Zero wanted to do was to get out of his comfy bed.

"Zero, my dear. Aren't you going to help me to stand up here?" The brunet spoke up suddenly when he noticed that his lover had carelessly ignored his pitiful form on the floor.

"Well... Kaname, _my dear_. I believe it's one of your pervert tendencies which causes your misfortune for today. And so, you may _help yourself_." The silver-haired teen chastised to his lover, before he snuggled himself into his pillow.

_Ah. Then forgive me Zero, if one of my so-called pervert tendencies decided to put your cute little perky bump into trouble. _

The brunet sadistically mused to himself as he instantly stood up with a high determination to punish his lover with a vengeance.

He turned around on his feet and headed to his lover's sleeping form. His insatiable instinct ready to strike as he leaned down to his lover's face.

However, his evil intention was stopped by the sight of the sleeping Zero, looking so tranquilized with his silver eyelashes adorning his beautiful lidded eyes. Cheeks aflame with a pretty shade of crimson while he let out soft exhalation through the slightly apart luscious plump lips.

Kaname admired the sight before him with a renew intention. For now, he just wanted to savor the beautiful sight unfolded in front of him.

Several minutes passed as Kaname crouched down at the side of the bed, staring at his lover dreamily like a newly lovestruck teenager.

His therapeutic moment however was disrupted when he noticed that his lover was talking in his sleep. Kaname scooted closer to Zero, trying to make out the words that came out from the silver-haired teen.

"Nnnhh... S-Stupid Kaname... s-serves you right.." Zero slurred in his sleep.

The brunet suddenly saw red as he realized that his lover was having fun in his dream of seeing him suffer. His confirmation was proven when the corner of Zero's lips quirked to a smirk in his sleep, while he mumbled something along the line of _"Nice one.. Ichiru."._

_Ah.. Seems like someone needs a punishment after all.  
_

"On a second thought, I would like to have a _feast _this morning, Zero-rin." Kaname whispered dangerously into his lover's left ear.

Zero abruptly stirred from his sleep as Kaname went to attack his left ears, nibbling the sensitive spot vigorously, earning a beautiful gasp from his lover.

"Ngghhh...! W-What the hell are you doing, you insatiable bastard?!" The silver-haired teen growled to his lover.

"Hmm... I'm just having a feast. Problem, my dear Zero?"

Kaname sealed his lover's lips with a rough kiss, and so it marked the beginning of the series of erotic moans and gasps that were emitted from their shared dormitory room on early Saturday morning.

_**…..**_

_**…**_

_**..**_

The next Monday, Kiryuu Ichiru was sauntering at the school hallway, heading for his first class of the week when he caught the sight of his brother, expectantly_ limping _on his way to class, while the brunet was following his older twin like a faithful puppy looking satisfied after _a meal_.

"Zero-_nii!" _Ichiru rushed to his brother's side, waiting for Zero to recognize his presence. Apparently his twin wasn't in his best mood.

"What is it, Ichiru?"

"Why are you limping?" The younger twin asked nonchalantly, making Zero blushed a deep shade of crimson as Kaname snorted to himself.

"I am NOT limping. It's probably just your imagination, Ichiru." Zero replied sharply, not caring that he was obviously denying the truth.

"Ah... Then, was it my imagination too that I heard you _moaning _loudly on the last Saturday morning? Seriously, you're such _a screamer_ Zero!~" Ichiru said in a sing-song voice, his smirk never leaving his face as his twin stopped in his track, cheeks flaming with such a high intensity of heat.

"Ggghh.. Just shut up, Ichiru!"

And Kaname could only chuckled and smirked to himself upon his lover's frustration because he could never deny the fact that his frustrated lover looked so irresistibly cute and adorable.

_Life as a high-school student for Kuran Kaname would always be fantastic for as long as he had his lover by his side._

**….**

**…**

**..**

**[The End]**

* * *

T-Tell me your thought about this story please!~~ I'm going to my village for 3 days or so, and if I get a nice amount of review, I might spoil you with another oneshot!~ *winks*winks*

And while you're still at it, if you love angst-y stories, why don't you read 'To The Farthest End', one of my new KaZe story!~ *coughs* Mini advertisement *coughs*


End file.
